Acto suicida
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Cuando una esquirla filosa pareció atravesarle el pecho, él sacudió su cabellera blanca y viró para irse. Ella lo detuvo con una sola y gloriosa palabra./ ―Bésame./ La orden flotó unos segundos interminables en el aire./ Para el Reto: Inspiración Musical del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas./ Canción: ¿Y qué...? de Axel.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Aviso** **:** Este fic participa en el reto **Inspiración Musical** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Canción:** ¿Y qué? de Axel.

 **Adevertencia:** What if..?/ Leve OoC en los personajes/ Desvarios de la autora.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Acto suicida**

 **…**

 **Capítulo único**

 **…**

 _Para mi desgracia, ella me estaba prohibida._

Suigetsu sacudió la cabeza cuando el olor a lavanda le hizo cosquillas en la nariz; sin embargo, en un acto maquinal, giró el rostro hacia la puerta y, aunque pareció esforzarse, no pudo reprimir el vuelco que dio su corazón cuando pudo divisarla entrando al despacho con ese porte oscilante que le obcecaba los sentidos de manera tal, que Hozuki no lograba precisar cuando dejó de parecerle un fastidio andante para convertirse en su Karma.

En el momento que Karin Uzumaki tomó asiento junto a él, el Shinobi sonrió con disimulo al observar aquella boca roja curvarse en una mueca sugestiva. Acto seguido, un leve espasmo le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando ella, entre traviesa y erótica, le acarició la rodilla izquierda, sin importarle donde se encontraban. Fue entonces que escuchó su saludo en un susurro etéreo y fingió prestar atención a lo que la Hokage les decía.

―Qué bueno que llegas, Karin ―querelló Tsunade Senju en su tono habitual.

―Como siempre apareciéndote cuando se te da la gana, Zanahoria ―apostilló Hozuki, mostrando su filosa dentadura.

Mientras Tsunade retomaba su perorata, el de pelo naranja se concentró en analizar la farsa de sus amigos. Un gesto de indudable criticidad se asomó en su rostro.

―Le decía a Suigetsu y a Juugo que, pese a que su última misión fue todo un éxito, necesito que en esta ocasión los resultados sean más efectivos; me refiero a que es imperioso que esta misión la hagan en la mitad del tiempo.

La muchacha se acomodó los lentes con nerviosismo y su expresión se transformó con un raro aspaviento de incomodidad que, extrañamente, captó la atención de la Godaime.

―¿Pasa algo? ―consultó Tsunade―. Te ves pálida.

La aludida asintió al tiempo que la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros se posaba en ella.

―No creo que pueda asistir a esta misión. No creo que pueda abandonar Konoha en un buen tiempo.

Ante el desconcierto de los tres presentes, Karin le tendió un sobre sellado a Tsunade. A los ojos de Suigetsu no pasó inadvertido que sus manos temblaban cuando lo hizo.

―Entiendo ―musitó la mujer luego de leer el contenido del sobre; su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido―. Esto realmente lo complica todo.

Y Tsunade no solo hablaba del rendimiento de las misiones, que ya era decir mucho; dado que el trío de espías se había convertido en una invaluable pieza para apaciguar los visos de la guerra fría. La Hokage sabía la mar de inconvenientes políticos y de otras índoles que esta noticia le traería al, apenas restaurado, Sistema Shinobi. Su entrecejo se arrugó aún más y los tres jóvenes acataron ese gesto como un indicio de que debían abandonar la oficina de la Hokage a la voz de ya.

 **…**

 _Todo era un juego; lo tenía claro: la amaba más allá de eso._

Karin suspiró trabajosamente cuando la humedad del exterior le embotó los sentidos. Permitió que el aire espeso le desordenara los cabellos rojos a la par que circulaba por su sistema respiratorio, aun cuando este le escociera un poco la garganta, y solo cuando el desasosiego le dio tregua, se sintió capaz de decir algo; no obstante, las palabras expiraron justo antes de abandonar su boca. Chistó para sus adentros sin entender por qué le era tan difícil decirlo. Era ilógico, teniendo en cuenta que eso era lo que siempre había querido.

―No entiendo por qué te gusta tanto este lugar ―señaló Suigetsu, rompiendo el tórrido silencio mientras echaba un vistazo a los alrededores de la ciudad apoyado en la balaustrada.

―Aquí hicimos el amor por primera vez.

Pese a que la respuesta de la pelirroja lo turbó, alborotándole una caterva de furiosas mariposas en la panza, el hombre se repuso al brinco y replicó ingeniosamente:

―Pensé que solo habíamos fornicado. ―Usando el tono que Karin confería a sus palabras cuando buscaba restarle importancia a algo, la miró a los ojos en busca de su reacción―. Es lo que dijiste, ¿no?

Exactamente. Hace tres meses cuando él por fin consiguió consumar todo lo que insólitamente había terminado sintiendo, ella solo se había limitado a dejar en claro que únicamente habían tenido sexo. Bueno, sí, pero simple y lascivo sexo, en resumidas cuentas.

Karin volvió a curvar los labios como reteniendo las palabras. Absorbió otra bocanada de aire, paralelamente que el estómago se le volvía una madeja de nudos prietos. Por tal motivo, su respuesta, vino en un sigiloso suspiro.

―¿En qué tanto piensas? ―inquirió Hozuki, ya preocupado―. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que le entregaste a Tsuande?

Puede que desde que empezaron esta suerte de romance, su relación hubiese mutado de contenciosa a cordial; por lo menos cuando estaban a solas: ante los demás debían seguir encarnando a dos personas que no toleraban ni verse y aunque algunas veces sus discusiones públicas podían resultar apoteósicas; por la noche, en las penumbras de su habitación, se cobraban los falsos insultos con caricias reales. Por tal razón, para él era completamente anormal verla actuar así: cohibida y taciturna. Tan lejana como el viento.

―En ese día ―farfulló, haciendo frente a la primera pregunta cuando Suigetsu le acarició el hombro―. En la diferencia.

Y como por arte de magia, las imágenes de aquel día fluctuaron ante sus ojos; cual diapositivas, escudriñando en las remembranzas más valiosas de su mente.

 **…**

 _Sus labios eran una dosis letal de veneno._

Esa tarde el viento soplaba en sentido oeste, anunciando la víspera invernal en Konoha. No obstante, la angustiosa soledad había hecho que Karin abandonará el confort que le brindaba el cálido interior de la residencia que compartía con los ex miembros de TAKA y se refugiara en la terraza del edificio, abarrotada de las hojas sepias, que había dejado el otoño. Estaba tan absorta oteando con ridículo detenimiento el enjambre de aldeanos que deambulaban de un lugar a otro, imitando en labor y rapidez a un campamento de hormigas, que ni con su entrenado sexto sentido logró darse cuenta de que ya tenía compañía hasta que un silbido a sus espaldas la hizo pegar un respingo.

―Oye, Zanahoria ―salmodió una voz estentórea―. ¿Qué haces allí afuera; acaso buscas pescar un resfriado?

Al reconocer la voz, ella se volvió con una lentitud dramática y cuando ubicó la típica expresión de flirteo que siempre imperaba en el rostro de Hozuki, puso los ojos en blanco. Su rauda mente ya había apañado mil insultos para corresponder a los que él le diría, pero cuando el shinobi no agregó nada más, ella optó por pasar de su sarcástico comentario. Hoy no era un día en el que tuviera muchas ganas de lidiar con él y sus impertinencias. Hoy se estaba cuestionando por qué no era feliz después de haber obtenido aquello que persiguió por años. Hoy estaba experimentando la ironía cruel de la vida.

―¡Karin! ―bufó Suigetsu al ver que la chica no le hacía el menor caso―. Está helando. ―Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y se enrumbó hacía donde ella estaba; cerca del balcón, aclaró―: no es como que me importe, pero en serio, ese frío puede hacerte daño.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Ironías.

―¿Qué?

―Que seas tú; precisamente, tú quien se preocupe por mí.

―Ya te dije que no estoy preocupado. Muérete de neumonía si lo prefieres.

Karin lo observó por un instante y notó en sus ojos púrpuras cierto nerviosismo. Como si pretendiera ocultar algo. Él, en cambio, solo pudo advertir la desazón de la muchacha; así que rodó los ojos con molestia.

―¿Cuándo vas a entender que él no vale tanto la pena? ―rezongó, hastiado. Sabía de buena tinta que la causa de su congoja tenía nombre, apellido y título: Sasuke Uchiha; el malnacido―. Deja de comportarte como esa cuerda de taradas que lo persiguen.

Ella no pensaba contestar, pero cuando vio en el semblante del shinobi aquella mueca de suficiencia que tanto le hervía la sangre; de pronto, sus labios cobraron vida propia y con toda la ojeriza de la que logró hacer acopio, soltó:

―¡Te detesto, tiburón de mierda!

―Yo también, cabeza de tomate ―siseó el espadachín, emulando su animosidad; siendo víctima del mismo vómito verbal que Karin, manifestó―. Lo que más odio de ti es lo mucho que me gustas.

Y aunque esa confesión atentaba contra el orden natural de las cosas, la kunoichi no le dio mayor importancia. Para ella era obvio que solo podía tratarse de una chanza. O así era hasta que vislumbró su expresión seria.

―Lo que digo es...

―Cállate ―exigió, tanjante, mientras se daba el tiempo de analizar aquella declaración.

―Como quieras ―acató este, para extrañeza de ambos.

Él tampoco quería hablar con ella; menos después de haber dicho tal estupidez. Luego de saberla ajena, lo que menos se le antojaba era tenerla cerca. De hecho, por eso había pasado gran parte de la noche en la terraza de la residencia. Prefería un centenar de veces lidiar con el álgido clima de Konoha, que soportar a Karin, gimiendo el nombre de Sasuke en la habitación contigua. Saberla con él, despertó en Suigetsu una especie de resquemor que solo hasta hace unos segundos fue capaz de definir: estaba celoso. Cuando una esquirla filosa pareció atravesarle el pecho, él sacudió su cabellera blanca y viró para irse. Ella, que acababa de asumir que lo dicho por Suigetsu tenía algo de cierto, lo detuvo con una sola y gloriosa palabra.

―Bésame.

La orden flotó unos segundos interminables en el aire.

―¿Qué? ―Quiso comprobar que había escuchado bien, volviéndose para encararla.

Sin embargo, cuando ella pensaba repetir su petición para que no quedara lugar a dudas, se vio interrumpida por unos labios que furiosos se estrujaban sobre los suyos. A Suigetsu le valió madre lo que le pasaría si Sasuke se llegaba a enterar que estaba tocando lo que él ahora consideraba como suyo; lo único que le importó fue satisfacer ese deseo inconsciente que, de una extraña y retorcida forma, se había adueñado de cada uno de sus pensamientos. Hacía tanto tiempo que había querido hacer aquello, que sin reparar mucho en las consecuencias -casi suicidas- de sus actos, apresó los labios de Karin como si su vida dependiera de ello; y aunque había empezado imperioso, transcurrieron apenas un par de segundos para que aquel beso tomara ribetes de ternura.

La diferencia a Karin le dejó un mal sabor de boca; en sentido figurado, claro está.

―Besas bien ―se sorprendió ella con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas mientras se acariciaba los labios.

―¿A qué juegas? ―inquirió; mas, la réplica de Karin fue otro beso; mucho más apasionado y profundo que el primero.

Y él se perdió en el sabor letal de sus labios, volviéndose en cuestión de segundos adicto a ellos. Lo que ocurrió después, timbraría el inicio de esa confidencial aventura. Una donde él ponía su vida en riesgo constantemente y ella parecía regodearse con ese hecho. A Suigetsu, no obstante, le parecía un precio nimio a pagar con tal de tenerla; así fuera a medias.

 **…**

 _Y a pesar de todo, por ella le vendería mi alma a La Parca._

Después de aquella primera vez, Karin fingió demencia. Los días siguientes, actuó como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos y siguió con ese simulacro de relación que mantenía con un siempre ausente Sasuke. Presa del despecho, Hozuki pensó que se trataba de una prueba que no había conseguido pasar y hasta decidió que renunciaría a ella; a todo lo que representaba, a cada sensación que en él despertaba. No obstante, la noche que Karin volvió a llamar a su puerta, Suigetsu descubrió que no se puede dejar ir aquello que no se tiene. Entonces, se aferró a ella con uñas y dientes. Aceptando, sumiso, lo que Karin pudiera darle, durante el tiempo que lo quisiera; así fueran migajas, así durara un día, porque eso, incluso, era mejor que no tenerla.

No podía tolerar la idea de no volver a estar con ella, de la manera que solían estarlo cuando Sasuke no estaba cerca. Por eso, en el momento que su mente abandonó aquellos recuerdos y Suigetsu Hozuki advirtió las lágrimas de Karin, supo que esto era una despedida. Su más grande miedo acababa de materializarse: ella venía a dejarlo.

―Un día más ―murmuró, casi, implorando mientras ella se quitaba las gafas para limpiarse el rastro de llanto―. Dame un día más.

―No puedo. ―Karin Uzumaki ahogó un sollozo y correspondió el desesperado beso de Suigetsu―. Esto es irremediable.

―¿Sasuke lo sabe? ―Esa era la única razón que concebía viable para que Karin estuviera actuando de esa manera―. ¿Te amenazó? ―Su silencio lo desesperó y bajo un aguacero de sudor, explicó―. Sé que no me crees, Karin, pero estoy dispuesto a jugármela por ti. Podemos abandonar Konoha y…

―No.

―¡Maldita sea, Karin! ―gritó, atribulado―. ¡Tú ni siquiera lo amas!

―No entiendes nada.

Claro que lo hacía. Él siempre lo supo: estaba seguro que amarla, tarde o temprano, le costaría la vida, pero... ¿y qué si así era? Pese a todo, todavía no pensaba renunciar a ella. No había nada lo suficientemente grave como para obligarlo a hacerlo. No había Técnica Sucesoria ni instinto homicida que valiera.

Solo importaba ella.

Karin no había acudido a él por despecho; porque Sasuke no le hubiera correspondido. No. Lo había hecho porque cuando por fin lo tuvo, se dio cuenta que solo lo había idealizado. Que alguien tan lleno de secuelas como Sasuke, no podía hacer feliz a nadie; Sakura lo había entendido a tiempo y se había marchado lejos, donde la maldición Uchiha no pudiera alcanzarla; ella, en cambio, segura de que su lealtad la haría más merecedora que cualquiera, se quedó allí al acecho de su oportunidad. Pero él solo había sembrado su vida de desdicha; ya fuera porque ella no fue suficiente para iluminar las tinieblas de su alma, o porque simplemente, Sasuke Uchiha era una causa perdida.

Lo peor es que ahora estarían unidos para la posteridad.

―Debe haber una manera ―resolvió Hozuki, aferrándola de los hombros.

―No ―apostilló Karin sin saber que emoción conferir a sus siguientes palabras. Después de todo, estaba ganando y perdiendo a partes iguales―. Estoy embarazada.

Las manos de Suigetsu la soltaron como si mil voltios lo hubiesen sacudido.

 ***Fin***

* * *

 **Pueden pensar lo que quieran: desde que soy una enferma mental hasta que me golpeé la cabeza con un objeto contundente, pero hagánmelo saber. Pronto corregiré errores, porque lo terminé apenas y con tiempo de cumplir con la fecha tope. Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Feliz existencia**


End file.
